onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Neal
Neal Nolan is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the twentieth episode of the third season. History |-|After Undone Curse= After a night's rest in the palace, Snow White awakens to view the beautiful balcony scenery. Happily, she also shares news with her husband that they are expecting another child and becomes worried when he looks shocked, but insists that he is thrilled. Snow White decides to gather the subjects in the palace to announce her pregnancy. Regina remarks that might not be a good idea, especially with the Wicked Witch of the West wandering around, but Snow White believes the happy news may bring some hope to the people. The conversation is interrupted by the arrival of Zelena, who vows that Snow White's baby will be hers and then flees. Eight months after Belle returns from an expenditure to the Dark One's castle, she reveals that Neal succeeded in reviving Rumplestiltskin by sacrificing his own life. In turn, Wicked Witch now that possesses his magic dagger and is controlling Rumplestiltskin. The group break into the castle and learn from Rumplestiltskin of Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, who may help them defeat Zelena. From Glinda, Snow White learns she carries two pure hearts, hers and the baby's, and that is a great power. Realizing Emma, a product of true love is capable of defeating Zelena, Snow White decides to cast another Dark Curse to reach her. Since he is the thing Snow White loves most, Prince Charming persuades Regina to rip his heart out so his wife can cast the curse. Snow White doesn't want her baby to grow up fatherless, but Prince Charming insists it's the only way their child can be born safely. After Snow White crushes his heart, the Wicked Witch intervenes by adding a magical element into the curse, which will erase everyone's memories about the last year. Refusing to accept his death is in vain, the princess convinces Regina to split her heart into two so both she and her husband can live. The Queen agrees to try, and Prince Charming is revived as the curse spreads throughout the Enchanted Forest. |-|During New Curse= A new curse is cast by none other than Snow White in order to return to Storybrooke and find Emma so she can defeat the Wicked Witch of the West, Zelena. However, as a result of Zelena's interference, everyone's last recollection is the final day in Storybrooke when Regina stopped Pan's curse, but no one can recall anything further than that. Hook receives a mysterious note from someone asking him to bring a memory potion to Emma. After trading away his ship to gain a magic bean, he arrives in New York and persuades her into going back for her parents. The family reunites in Storybrooke as Mary Margaret explains to Emma that the only clue she has that a year has indeed passed is her own pregnancy. At the town diner, Mary Margaret tries reading a child care book to prepare herself for the baby, but gives up and suggests to Henry that they go to the town library. While Henry is getting his coat for the trip, Mary Margaret meets a midwife, Zelena. Grateful to have someone who has expertise in childbirth, she allows Zelena to touch her pregnant belly. Later, after David and Hook report witnessing a resident transform into a flying monkey, they conclude that the Wicked Witch of the West cast the new curse. While David, Emma and Hook search the mayoral office for any evidence the Wicked Witch left behind and Regina keeps Henry company, Mary Margaret has a scheduled meeting with Zelena, who she wishes to take on as her new midwife. Mary Margaret tells Zelena about what had happened in the first curse, in which she and her husband had lost Emma under dire circumstances, and her own anxiety about having a second child. After she phones David, he arrives home to meet the midwife. In a conversation, Zelena gives David the opportunity to let out any fears about having a second child, but he reassures Mary Margaret that they can deal with whatever comes their way. David leaves to resume his search for the Wicked Witch with Emma and Hook as Mary Margaret sees Zelena out of the apartment. In a gesture of calm, Zelena reassures Mary Margaret not to fear having another child since she will be right beside her the whole way. In a morning meeting at the closed diner, Mary Margaret and her allies discuss searching for Mr. Gold. Despite that she has good tracking skills, David advises Mary Margaret to sit this one out while the rest of them search. At home, she panics after not feeling the baby move and calls Zelena for assistance. The dutiful midwife quickly arrives to calm her down, stating that it's normal for babies to move infrequently as the labor date nears, and offers orange juice. Mary Margaret brushes off the baby's current state as due to her own worries, though Zelena knows the Wicked Witch, which everyone in town is talking about, must also be giving her stress. Soon after downing all the juice, she is pleased to feel the baby start kicking; all thanks to Zelena's help. While Zelena excuses herself to the bathroom, Mary Margaret is startled when David and Emma suddenly burst into the apartment on-guard. She watches, stunned, as they kick down the bathroom door, only to find Zelena gone. Emma explains that Zelena is the Wicked Witch and admits, in tears, that Neal is dead. Mary Margaret and many other townspeople attend Neal's funeral to pay their respects. Afterwards, at the diner, Zelena makes a surprise appearance to threaten those who get in her way will be killed by the Dark One. On guard, David shields his wife from the witch, who cattily remarks that she isn't there for their baby, at least not yet. Instead, she publicly reveals herself as Regina's half-sister and forces her sibling into a showdown on Main Street after sundown. David and Emma struggle to build a crib as Mary Margaret insists they should call Marco for help. Regina arrives to inform them of new protection spell she cast to keep Zelena away from the apartment and protect the baby. In Regina's house, Mary Margaret and David discuss what to name their baby. Mary Margaret wants to name it Leopold, after her father, but David remarks it's a bad name and people will make fun of their child. The pregnant woman then suggests her mother's name Eva, but her husband seems very sure the baby is not a girl. They are interrupted when Emma, Hook and Regina enter in order to practice a magical procedure to open a portal to the land of the dead and talk to Cora about Zelena's origins, but she refuses to appear. Shortly after the failed experiment, all leave except Mary Margaret, who stays to help Regina clean up. The two discover Cora's angry spirit has crossed over to get even with her murderess. Mary Margaret, while briefly possessed by Cora, receives glimpses of the woman's life and what led up to Zelena's abandonment. Cora is then forced back into the land of the dead by Regina's magic just as Belle, David, Emma and Hook arrive. Worried about how the contact with Cora could have affected the baby, they call Dr. Whale, who examines Mary Margaret and assures she has a tough placenta and the baby is fine. The new curse is broken by Regina giving Henry a kiss of true love; causing everyone to regain their lost memories. Finally aware of the circumstances of his father's death, Henry pays a visit to his grave. As Emma assures him that Neal died as a hero, Mary Margaret suddenly begins having labor pains. Mary Margaret is rushed into the hospital. With Dr. Whale's help, she gives birth to a healthy baby boy and happily cradles him in her arms as David looks on. The family moment is interrupted by Zelena's intrusion. David attempts to pull out his sword to defend his wife and child, but he is frozen while Zelena steals the baby for a time spell. With Regina's acquired power of light magic, she defeats her sister and stops the time spell. David brings his son back to Mary Margaret. A reunion ensues; with Emma and Henry entering the room to meet the latest addition to their family. An all-out town diner festivity commences as peace resumes in Storybrooke, or so everyone believes. David and Mary Margaret take their son for his first outing at the party when everyone witnesses the activation of Zelena's time spell, which was secretly due to Mr. Gold killing the witch. Hook and Emma end up traveling into the time portal and find themselves recreating the very first meeting between Prince Charming and Snow White to ensure the future is unchanged. After returning to the present, Emma regroups with her parents, who publicly announce the intended name for their son—Neal. Family ---- Trivia *The name "Neal"http://www.behindthename.com/name/neal is of Irish Gaelic origin derived from the name "Niall" that possibly means "champion" or "cloud".http://www.behindthename.com/name/neil Appearances References Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Children